


And for Gosh' Sake! Watch Your Language!

by jessloue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Compound, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff, Language!, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, THIS ISNT STARKER GO AWAY, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why did this take so long, no starker, tony stark and his fucking dad jokes, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: Peter spends a night at the compound again, but this time he wanted a midnight snack...





	And for Gosh' Sake! Watch Your Language!

**Author's Note:**

> hi ily hope ur day was good!!

It was Saturday night, and Peter was spending another night at the compound. He usually spent his weekends over here with Tony and the others.

It was around 11pm, and Tony was sitting by himself in the living room with the TV playing his favorite show. Peter had fallen asleep around 10:15 in the lab, and Tony didn't want to wake him up, so he carried the little spider back to his room. He was curled up on the couch with a big quilt wrapped around him. He had a bag of Skittles that he was eating.

It was quiet, except for TV playing... and the footsteps that were coming down the hall. The footsteps were small, slow, and barely audible. Tony figured it was probably Clint or Sam coming down for a midnight snack as per usual. Tony leaned forward on the couch to see who it was, but was unable to see anything.

There was a loud, sudden bang that made Tony jump a little bit. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a delicate voice scream, "OW- FUCK- SHIT!" It was none other than Peter Benjamin Parker.

"What did you do? And don't say those words! Jeez." Tony stood up and walked to where the loud bang was. FRIDAY automatically turned on the hall light when Tony began walking over. He found a curled up Peter Parker on the floor with Hulk sweatpants and an over-sized, gray MIT hoodie that looked suspiciously like his mentor's. He was grasping his toe and gently rocking back and forth.

"Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow."

A smile crept onto Tony's lips and he let out a tiny laugh.

"Mr. Stark, this isn't funny! Ow-"

"What did you do? Play soccer with the wall?"

"Well- I-"

Tony bent down and lifted Peter up by his shoulder.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm huuunggrryyy.."

"I'm Daaaaaad."

Peter tried to hide his smile, then rolled his eyes. He dramatically fake-limped from stubbing his toe over to the couch.

"No, no, no. Don't take that. That's mine." Tony said quickly when he found out that Peter was trying to take the Skittles. 

Peter reached in and poured a good amount into his mouth.

"Peter! You little shit-"

There was a third voice that came from the other side of the room, that sounded just like Steve's as he mocked Tony.

"And for gosh' sake. Watch your language!"

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment! :D


End file.
